


Aspettando un cliente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cacciatori di magia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: 'Momenti d'intimità' tra Hoshiwa e Ashley.Scritta sentendo: Abbi cura di me di Simone Cristicchi.ORIGINALE	F/M	Sotto la gonnaTitolo: Aspettando un cliente





	Aspettando un cliente

Aspettando un cliente

 

Hoshiwa si legò i lunghi capelli biondi in un codino e si mise in ginocchio davanti ad Ashley. Lei sgranò gli occhi e impallidì, appoggiando una mano sulla parete.

“Cosa pensi di fare?” domandò.

Hoshiwa s’infilò sotto l’ampia gonna di lei, ridacchiando.

“L’ultima volta mi hai accusato di non prendere l’iniziativa nel modo giusto, o sbaglio?” chiese, accarezzandole le gambe lisce.

Ashley rabbrividì di piacere, sentendo il naso di lui sfiorarle l’interno coscia, le sue dita accarezzare la sua pelle infreddolita ed ansimò, arrossendo.

“Il compratore sarà qui a momenti” esalò, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

Hoshiwa le leccò delicatamente gli slip chiari, inumidendoli, e sfiorò il pizzo che li decorava.

“Appunto, renderà il tutto piccante. O hai paura di non farcela, gracilina?” la sfidò.

“Sbrigati…” sussurrò Ashley, mentre lui le sfilava gli slip, rabbrividendo.

< Forse non avrei dovuto provocarlo ieri, alla nostra prima volta. Non gli sarebbe venuta una follia del genere, chi mai vorrebbe farlo ‘sotto la gonna’? > si domandò.

‘

_“Non sono impacciato, fragilina, semplicemente non voglio farti del male” disse Hoshiwa, i lunghi capelli biondi gli ricadevano intorno al viso, le sue gote erano arrossate e le sue pupille dilatate._

_< Cerchiamo la magia in ogni dove, ma non la cerchiamo in noi stessi. Scaviamo per tutta la vita in una maniera infinita a mani nude, cercando un senso neanche fosse una pietra preziosa, e ci sfugge che sono piccoli momenti come questi la cosa più importante > pensò. Era in ginocchio e guardava Ashley a gattoni sotto di lui._

_In un angolo erano abbandonati i loro vestiti, su cui spiccava quello rosso fuoco di lei, dalla cerniera abbassata._

_Ashley sorrise e si mise in ginocchio a sua volta, avvolgendogli il viso tra le braccia, socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise._

_“Stai sempre praticamente nudo, pensavo volessi correre al dunque” lo sfidò, accarezzandogli il membro con entrambe le mani, sentendolo gemere piano, con versi bassi e rochi._

_Hoshiwa le avvolse i fianchi sottili con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano le accarezzava la guancia._

_“Chiudi gli occhi e goditi il momento, non c’è fretta” sussurrò. Le accarezzò i seni, giocherellando con i suoi capezzoli turgidi, deglutendo spesso sentendo le dita di lei avvolgergli il membro, eccitandoglielo con movimenti rapidi._

_“Pensavo preferissi quando sono io ad occuparmi di te, mettendo da parte il lavoro” disse Ashley. Gli mordicchiò una spalla e succhiò, lasciandogli un succhiotto._

_< Il più grande potere si trova in creature piccole e sciocche come le fatine, l’universo è racchiuso persino in un chicco di grano. La natura è un libro scritto attraverso parole misteriose, che si manifestano nella legna che bruciando torna cenere, ma ci scalda e ci rassicura._

_Ed il più grande miracolo sei tu ed i momenti che mi dedichi > pensò Hoshiwa gemendo più forte. La penetrò con due dita e la sentì gemere, il verso vibrante risuonò deciso per la stanza._

_Il petto muscoloso di Hoshiwa si alzava e si abbassava ad un ritmo incalzante, seguendo il suo respiro affannoso._

_Hoshiwa finì di prepararla e fece scivolare le dita fuori di lei._

_< Abbi cura di me, come io ne avrò di te, l’amore ci ha cambiato ed è la nostra unica strada > si disse._

_Ashley gettò indietro la testa, dando vita a una cascata di morbidi capelli azzurri, mentre Hoshiwa entrava dentro di lei._

_Lui iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei, sentendola gemere sempre più forte, dando un ritmo cadenzato._

_Ashley gridava di piacere._

‘

Ashley si premette la mano sulla bocca, cercando di soffocare i suoi gemiti invadenti, mentre lui muoveva la lingua dentro di lei.

< Questo è il mio modo di farti dare valore ad ogni singolo attimo. Io voglio vederti volare, ma stringiti a me se avrai paura di cadere.

Ogni momento che posso strappare al nostro sterile lavoro, voglio renderlo unico e passionale.

Sotto questa gonna per me c’è la porta per il tuo cuore e voglio farti comprendere che la varcherò ancora e ancora > pensò Hoshiwa.

Ashley socchiuse gli occhi, resistendo dal non cadere, respirando pesantemente.

< L’amore che ci lega è la scintilla di felicità che brilla nel mio cuore > pensò, muovendo il bacino. Arrivò a mordersi il dorso della mano, stringendo gli occhi, mentre lui la faceva arrivare all’orgasmo.

Hoshiwa la sentì gridare, si staccò da lei e sorridendo, con il viso arrossato, scivolò fuori da sotto la sua gonna.

“Ti conviene ricomporti, per il cliente” soffiò con voce roca e tremante.

“L-lo… farò…” sussurrò Ashley, passandosi una mano sul viso sudato, il battito accelerato le risuonava nelle orecchie.

 


End file.
